


At war with yourself?

by Lonliest_muffin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Animal Death, BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Blood and Torture, Dark Past, F/M, Family Secrets, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rebellion, Repressed Memories, Revolutionary War, Team as Family, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin
Summary: The expectations are set.At War with heaven, but torture expects them in hell.How could a demon of Lust remain chaste? What should a demon of wrath with a kind heart do? How will a bunch of fledglings fit into this all?It all comes back to a glutton with a plan and the will to fulfil it.
Relationships: Alaude & Fon (Katekyou HItman Reborn!), Alaude & Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Hibari Kyoya/Yamamoto Takeshi/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 18





	1. A kindred spirit and a free spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning of a longer project that's been swirling around my mind. I'll see what comes of it!

Alaude Ira. That was the name he was given. Alaude of Wrath. Because he was created as a demon of wrath. It had always been a stupid name, one he wished he could shed as he does his blood red robes every evening. Alas, he was born into a strict system and he was not to disobey, or he would be punished. Dismembered alive over and over again until he would conform. And this seemed to be the case in every single empire of hell. He had visited 4 different ones, all in search for a place that would not condemn him eventually for even the mildest disobedience. Thus far, Alaude had also lived through the punishment of Wrath 5 seperate times. The only reason he was kept alive was because he was too useful to the system to simply be disposed off. With his powerful magic and prowess on the battlefield, he was an irreplaceable member of demon kind, bathed in blood as their kind was. 

It was only due to a full three years of obedience and flawless behaviour that Alaude was given permission to oversee the other demon's punishments.  
This was one of the only jobs he could take that did not require him carving into warm flesh. It should be a welcomed reprieve from the continuous screams of the battlefields.  
Except, now Alaude came to learn that even demons could scream in agony. Whether it was the punishment of Greed, being dunked in boiling hot oil, the punishment of Pride, being broken over a wheel, or even the punishment of lust, to be smothered in fire and brimstone...  
Almost all these demons were whimpering, crying out in anguish and sobbing. It was a horrifying picture, made all the worse when Alaude stumbled across a Demon of Lust in the middle of an escape attempt. 

Somehow, the demon with long black hair had managed to claw his way out of one of the fire pits, standing opposite of Alaude now with his back pressed against the cage that kept anyone from flying away to safety.  
Alaude stared with big eyes as his fellow demon glared at him with pure hatred. Well, to this demon, Alaude would be the guard that would drag him back to the burning inferno he'd just escaped, so the glare was no surprise. Still, it compelled him to... Know this demon. There was a defiance etched into the pleasant smile that this demon of Lust still dutifully wore. Alaude spoke softly, calmly. "You managed to escape. That's... Something. What's your name, Fledgling?" 

Because the lust demon was clearly younger than him, all of the fledgling's feathers still intact on his dark red wings. Alaude himself had already lost a handful of feathers to war and hardships.  
The lust demon backed up against the cage once again, averting his eyes briefly, then looking back at Alaude, his head lowered mildly in a show of respect. "They call me Fon Luxuria. You were... Alaude Ira, no? I heard of you. A powerful mage and warrior. A shining example for all of demon kind..." 

Alaude cringed mildly, sighing softly then. "You are... Mistaken. I mean, yes, I am Alaude Ira. But I am not a shining example of the system. I mean, afterall, I have not yet tossed you back into the fires, have I?" 

Fon paused, blinking mildly, before nodding slowly. "You haven't. Yet. Why so? Are you... Disobeying commands?" 

Alaude heaved a small sigh. "Not exactly. I'm going to force you back eventually. But you... Seem unusual. And I want to talk to you. Defying order and even fleeing from your rightful punishment... Why... What are demons of lust punished for, anyway? Are you not entertainers?" 

Fon blinked lightly, relaxing a tiny bit at the sincerity Alaude offered to him. "Ah, yes. A Demon of Lust is to entertain all other demons. And I... Don't wish to do so. I don't wish to go to bed with another. I..."  
The younger demon crossed his arms, a defensive posture, as his voice became low and dull, almost a quiet snarl. "They said this would beat the Chasity out of me." 

Alaude felt his hackles raise at the choice of words. Chasity. A fucking virtue. This fledgling was insulted by the system in such a way. Accused of a virtue in direct opposition to his nature. Something in Alaude pulled to defend the other demon. Something forbidden. Angels would call it kindness. Alaude preferred to name it Tenderness. His chest was aching for the other. "I don't think you're very chaste. I mean, you have been standing in front of me in all your naked glory ever since we started this talk." 

Something blood red flared to life in Fon's cheeks and he turned his head, making no move to cover his nakedness, although Alaude could almost taste the amount of shame the other was radiating. The tender feeling in his chest ached more. Alaude heaved a small sigh. "Well Fon. Back into the fires with you. I won't... Mention this to my superiors. Perhaps we will come across one another again in future?" 

Fon sighed mildly, nodding and raising from the cage to stand properly. The Lust demon was actually a bit taller than Alaude and its odd how much that surprised them both. Alaude blinked up at him rapidly, gesturing vaguely towards the fields of burning pits. "Go ahead, I'll walk you back." 

Fon gave him another, tired smile when they began to walk, which Alaude thought was very attractive. No wonder the other was a Lust demon, really. He was gorgeous, honestly. All well defined muscles and sharp looks. Completed with the mark of Lust burned upon his left arm, snaking around the pale skin and almost covering the entirety of his left shoulder blade. Alaude noticed all this just now, since the burns and wounds Fon had suffered before had finished healing already by now. Soon again, Fon would burn once more. Alaude could do nothing but escort him back to a fresh pit of fire and brimstone, watching mutely as Fon heaved a small, sorrowful sigh and hurled himself headfirst into the red hot fires. 

Alaude tried his best to walk away as thought the resulting cry of pain didn't pull further at his tender heart. He didn't have the time to care for another, not yet. The system still had its eyes on him whenever it thought he would dare go out of line...  
No. Alaude would not attempt to resist the system by himself. However, he was not entirely by himself. Not exactly. There was one other person he knew of that was resisting the system at every possible chance they'd gotten. 

After putting Fon back where he was supposed to be, Alaude was actually on the way to that almost permanent prisoner of the punishments.  
Skull Gula. Skull of Gluttony... Or Skull of Death as the man preferred to be addressed.  
That demon had always been an odd character, disobeying the system as much as he was able to and taking each of his punishments with amusement and pride. The only reason he was still alive was because there is no better strategist in all of hell. Nobody would be a better choice for patrolling the boiling lakes of tar.  
Yet still... For an example, Alaude was by far no queasy demon, but watching that demon eat live rats, snakes and toads by the bucket load was... Always a nauseating sight. 

But such was the punishment of Gluttony. To feast upon these pest until one's stomach rupture. And Alaude's luck was not on his side. When he reached Skull, said demon was in the middle of swallowing down a struggling snake.  
Alaude watched in morbid fascination as Skull simply bit of the snake's head like some savage beast, then gnawed on the bleeding neck at his leisure. He brightened up when Alaude approached him cautiously, throwing up one arm in a very enthusiastic wave, flinging the little animal's guts everywhere. Alaude shuddered and Skull's grin gained a teasing edge. Skill spoke low enough to keep his words private, although that did nothing to lessen his teasing tone. "If it isn't Alaude of the tender Wrath..."

Alaude bristled up, a flush rising to his cheeks and he growled immediately. "Shut your trap Skull-"

But the glutton in question just giggled in a disturbingly ditzy manner. "Oh shush you. I've been keeping your secret, don't worry your pretty, little head."

Alaude sighed heavily, feeling shame crawl upon his shoulders and settle heavily. Its true. This regular troublemaker had found out about Alaude's tender heart. It was when they first met here just some months ago. When Alaude first watched Skull brutalise an animal to consume it, he couldn't stop the quiet whimper of sympathy for the fluffy little rat.  
Of course, Skull noticed that, latched onto it and bluntly asked Alaude if he was often prone to bouts of kindness and sympathy.  
It was an... Interesting first meeting. Skull liked his company and Alaude couldn't quite get rid of the tenderness he felt for the just slightly younger demon.

The teasing moment passed too quickly, the soft smile slipping off of Skull's lips, as it was prone to do these days. "Have you waged anymore fights with the heavens as of late, Alaude?"

Alaude sighed softly, lowering his head lightly. To show respect to his superior, even in this situation. Alaude was a simple brand of blind destruction when compared to Skull's strategic mind of war. "I've been on punishment duties for months now, sir. But I have heard of successes of other Wrath demons. We aren't winning the war, but the supplies collected are used to strengthen our forces further."

Skull frowned mildly, sighing softly and shaking his head. "Insanity. Even with strong forces, we are vastly outnumbered. For every one demon, there are 20 angels to combat us, at least!"  
Alaude threw a gaze around, to ensure they weren't being listened to, but nobody ever paid heed to Skull's words before. They would not begin to do so now. Skull sighed heavily, leaning back, before swiping his tongue across the bloody stump of snake he still had in his hand. "It's a shame. Everyone will soon fall in battle at this point."

Alaude found himself tensing, frowning darkly. "With all due respect, Skull. Without the resources of heaven, we will perish down here. Hell is a place cruel to any life, even our own."  
Skull sighed heavily again, partly annoyed, partly exasperated. He never failed to make Alaude feel properly chastised. "That may be so. But there are other alternatives. Heaven wants peace. There could be negotiations for that. We could work together as the last two living beings in this existence."

Alaude now properly look daround, almost alarmed. "Skull, don't speak like that. The others will think you are an angel sympathiser-"

Skull merely scoffed and it made Alaude freeze up. "So what if I am? Will demons kill me for it? So would angels. They are the same as us, face it. One person won't make a difference on their own, Alaude. But I may as well fucking try."  
Alaude took a step back, staring at him in mild wonder, but mainly disgust. "You... Actually harbour kindness for them in your heart... You... What... That's..."

Skull, realising his error a moment too late, stared Alaude down, calmly. His tone of voice went absolutely icy. "Alaude. Release me. You are going to use those keys on your hip and release me of my cuffs this instant."

Alaude twitched to do as he was ordered, but he paused once more, staring right back into bright purple eyes. "Skull...you...when you... Raise a rebellion... Don't forget about this."

Skull blinked rapidly, watching in curiosity as Alaude stepped closer and unlatched the cuffs around his wrists, ankles and throat. He stood up, looking at the older demon with a smile back on his face. "Surely I would not. When you are ready to do so, come find me, will you not? I am sure you will feel delighted with what one can achieve once they are free of the reigns of this system..."

Alaude backed away, staring back at Skull with unblinking eyes, tilting his head mildly in acknowledgement. Skull summoned his wings, a dark, purple leather, almost shiny in appearance. Alaude knew that Skull had lost all his feathers due to the punishments he had tolerated over the years.  
Alaude still remained watching as Skull took to the air, using astounding force the rip through the cage as easily as if it were paper. Immediately, guards were upon him, but Skull flung the snake's corpse at one of them and used quite a simple spell to rain upon them a curse of the plague. Skull took of in the other direction, flying away from the empire, all while those guards curled up over themselves, weeping in anguish.

Alaude blinked slowly, the ache in his heart dulled by the thumbing in his head. What one can accomplish outside the system? Was that... An option? Would Skull even survive outside the empires? Would he be lonely? What will this purple menace of hell do?

A seed had been planted, but what will Alaude do with it now?


	2. Pride, Greed and Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fledglings come into play. But first, they must find each other and a place to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this, imagine them being under the physical age of 10. Technically speaking, these three have been demons for up to 20 years now. That's how long the system overlooked them. Because no system is without flaw.

Kyoya Superbia. Kyoya of Pride. He could still vaguely remembered that his name used to be something else. It was something much more regal. Same as the fact he could still vaguely remember that he used to be someplace more important. Someplace much more beautiful and peaceful. When he thought about that place something in his chest felt like it was twisting up and withering away from longing.  
Strange half-memories aside, there were more pressing matters to attend to right now.  
For an example, hell. He had only taken one look at the empires of hell and decided that existence as a demon sucked. It was noisy, crowded and on top of all that, it still felt as if someone had reached into his chest and pulled out a piece of him. And he had no idea where that important piece went! He frowned up at the demon that held his hand, dragging him towards a collection of tiny demons such as himself, most of them frightened, or already weeping.

Apparently, every tiny demon would be brought here, for older demons to choose whether they would be useful, or to dispose of the useless tiny demons. The useless... Herbivores. Yes, that felt like a more appropriate term.  
Kyoya scowled harder, trying to pull free of the hold on his wrist, but the older demon was stronger than he looked. He was also very tall, taller than most demon's they'd passed. He had a shock of dark green hair, glasses and an annoyed expression set permanently on his face. This demon was the one that had found Kyoya's hiding spot and dragged him into this empire. 

In the end, despite his trashing and growling, Kyoya got tossed in with the sobbing herbivores, so he'd pushed, punched and shoved until he was given the space he required. That also had the effect of quieting down one of the more hysterical herbivores.  
The tiny herbivore with dark blue hair and mismatched eyes stared at him in wonder, sniffing once, before walking up to him and wrapping their arms around Kyoya's shoulders. Usually, he would have beaten the tiny herbivore to death for that, but something warm clicked in place in his chest. That empty chasm was filled a little bit.

Kyoya just ended up blinking rapidly, staring down at the frail looking herbivore. "What do you want? Who are you?"  
The blue haired demon scowled angrily at nothing, furrowing their eyebrows in what might have been distress or confusion. Kyoya wouldn't have known. "My name's Mukuro Rokudo... Can't you remember?"

Kyoya blinked some more, wrenching his arms in between the demon and himself, pushing them at an arm's length distance. "I don't remember a lot. I do remember that you're a cunt."  
That got this Mukuro fledgling to splutter and scowl in outrage. It felt familiar. "Oya, Oya, you are still a bastard. What the fuck is your name so I can curse you out properly?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes, not quite able to keep the smile off of his face. "Right now, my name is Kyoya Superbia. You... Remembered me?"  
Mukuro huffed lowly, frowning mildly. "I keep remembering all kinds of things honestly. When I saw you before, I remembered we used to be close. I... think? Why are the memories so... Foggy?"

Kyoya sighed once more, equally confused, but in the end, they should probably stick together, right? They apparently knew one another to the point they both remembered that they're grade A bastards. So they were probably comrades in their former lives, if not family.  
Kyoya stared at Mukuro, trying to remember more, but most memories were fuzzy and vague. He only looked away from the mismatched eyes when an adult herbivore dragged over another tiny herbivore, adding to the already large crowd. The tiny herbivore had brown eyes and short, black hair. 

The strange thing was... This tiny herbivore was covered in what looked to be fairly fresh blood, practically dripping with it, smeared from head to toe while chuckling in a somewhat disturbing manner. They had a fairly pleasant voice however. "Maa Maa~ There is no reason for this decision, come on~"  
The adult herbivore visibly cringed, dropping the fledgling and taking several steps back before addressing the little demon. "No, you are too much of a maniac. You need to be reevaluated."

This, evidently, caused the tiny herbivore to pout in a very exaggerated manner, crossing their arms and puffing up their cheeks. Kyoya thought they looked particularly cuddly, which was a strange thought to have. "That's just rude. It was self defense-"  
Now the adult herbivore seemed to freak out. Hence, they're an herbivore. "You don't just kill 5 of your superiors out of self defense-!"  
The tiny demon just waved their hands in response, grinning happily. "Then it was an accident-"

Another herbivore had to come over to remove the flabbergasted adult, who could only make strange noises at that point. Kyoya ignored them mostly however. He was busy staring at the tiny demon. Who was bouncing in place with clear excitement, fidgeting around with a nervous sort of energy while somehow managing to also have calmness in their eyes.  
Kyoya knew that Mukuro was also staring at the tiny herbivore. Apparently, Mukuro and Kyoya had both known this blood soaked individual. So they approached the demon and pulled them to join their slowly forming group.

The raven haired demon simply blinked, before grinning happily, easily coming along when Kyoya pulled them both over to where there was more space. He almost couldn't breathe with how crowded the place was getting-! "Hey there! Do I know you? Eh- My name's Takeshi Invidia~"

Mukuro furrowed their eyebrows, quietly mumbling, "Of Envy?" before addressing the other tiny demon directly. "I remember you from a former life I had. I think. Do you remember me, or this bastard?" 

Takeshi blinked at them both, frowning a small bit, then shaking his head. "I remember almost nothing. But you feel nice. Like my chest got all warm and fuzzy. I'll stick by you~ what did you remember about me, tho?" 

So Mukuro promptly began trying to explain this vague memory of... Apparently, Takeshi was clubbing people to death? It was a whole lot of odd motions that reminded Kyoya of exactly that. And Mukuro even mentioned that this odd activity included thick sticks.  
Kyoya was more than happy to just let them talk to one another in this case. Focusing on them took attention away from the ever growing crowd and the foreboding feeling of alarm and disgust that tried to take over whenever another one of the herbivore's burst into tears.

Mukuro and Takeshi might have noticed his discomfort, or it could be a coincidence, but they ended up standing in such a way that they'd cut of most of Kyoya's access to the crowding herbivores. Which was probably for the best. If Kyoya kicked up too much of a fuss right now, they would probably all be taken to be tortured into obedience.  
Especially, since by now, the adult demons that would evaluate them were walking around and analysing how the fledgling were reacting to this somewhat stressful situation.

Kyoya watched in a sort of detached haze when an adult with bright purple hair came up to them, looked over them and smiled in an odd manner. Almost pitying, but not quite. As if they just saw a dying bug and decided to stay and watch what would happen.  
Mukuro and Takeshi both fell silent and Kyoya couldn't bring himself to mind much when all three of them turned to face the purple demon. Again, this felt familiar. Facing of against a threat with these two at his side...

The purple demon spoke, calmly. "You three have way too much free will. You'll be seperated and tortured until that'll be gone. Unless of course... You wanna join me instead?"  
Kyoya didn't have weapons on him, so he did the next best thing to keep a handle of the situation. He grabbed both his herbivores by their wrists and pulled them back to his sides, glaring at the purple demon. "What are you propositioning, herbivore?"

The purple demon blinked rapidly at that display of anger, before he smiled rather easily. "I'll help you get out of here if you'd like. For funsies. I wanna see what you'd be able to do out there together."  
Kyoya scowled up at the demon, but surprisingly, it was Mukuro that spoke. They were also glaring. "And how, pray tell, would you be able to help us get out of here? There's way too many demons around here. They will catch us."

Takeshi chuckled at that, grinning at the purple demon, although, his eyes were sharp. Predatory almost. Kyoya liked it a lot. "Could you put up a distraction big enough to let all three of us escape?"  
The purple demon's eyes glinted, accepting the challenge easily enough. "When you leave here, go to the empire of Lust. Little fledglings are often seen out on the street there. If you manage to disguise yourselves properly, you'll be able to slip under the radar for a while."

Kyoya frowned then. "So that's the plan... Sounds like it will backfire. I don't even know your name, why would I trust you?"  
The purple demon's eyes widened. "That's right- My name is Skull of Death, remember it well, fledglings."  
He turned his back on them, stretching large, purple leather wings far and giving a them one last grin before taking to the air. "Just some advice! When the screaming starts, run!"

And the screaming did start, after a moment. So they ran. Hand in hand, leaving the empire of Treachery behind and soon reaching the vast expanse of the lands between the empires. The Great Beyond. Endless stretches of nothingness. Disrupted only by the occasional lake of boiling tar.  
For three tiny demons, the travel to the Empire of Lust would be far.  
But they had good company.  
And what else to do with good company except talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments really encourage me to keep writing stories! Even if they are short, every single one is appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Fon needs a bath

Another day of living in the Lust empire was coming to an end. Meaning Fon finally has the time to just take a seat in his 'private' quaters. He's always shared this place with at least one other Lust demons, at a time, so there wasn't really much privacy to be had. But Fon is willing to take just about any shred of rest after the way today played out.  
Fon had just been released from his punishment, after having burned for what felt like eternity, only to then promptly be ordered to go tend to 'customers' again.  
Really, that just meant he had to let a group of warrior demons have their ways with him. Whether that meant they would talk his ear off with their victory stories, or just... Use the time with him for other things. 

Today's group seemed to have tried their very best to injure and fuck Fon in such ways that he should be unable to walk away afterwards. He left after the time was up in spite of the fact that they attempted to break his legs in multiple ways. He was created to be flexible for this very reason, dammit. 

One of his most despised jobs as an demon of lust has always been tending to the victorious warrior demons. And not because they were rough in bed. Fon despised tending to them for the simple reason that he did not want to taste their Lust.  
As a Lust demon, he is able to basically absorb... Various bodily fluids to turn them into raw energy. Someone else's lust has always been the only source of energy for his demonic abilities.  
It's infuriating.  
And that has always been his biggest issue with being a demon, honestly.  
To Fon, a demon's lust just tastes... Odd, almost always just gross. Spongy, sticky and lingering. Which is why he refuses to consume their lust anymore. Which keeps getting him punished.

Back to the problem at hand. Fon needs to shower.  
But the water supply in the empire of lust is running short, so that's not happening. 

Long story short, Fon is pretty much just fuming because he's sitting here, his entire body feeling sticky from the cum of demons he doesn't even bother remembering the names is.  
The only bright spot of this day is this particular other demon of Lust Fon shares this room with. His name is Tsuyoshi. He is the last person to come to their room, as per usual. Always the diligent one, making sure the place is secure before retiring to bed. The moment he sees Fon, he heaves a soft sigh, taking a seat next to his fuming colleague. "Had a bad day? Wait. Didn't you just come back from a punishment?" 

Fon sighs softly, relaxing minimally. "This place isn't much better than burning in a pit, honestly. The guys I tended to today tried to immobilize me. Can you believe that?"  
Tsuyoshi just shakes his head, sighing lightly. "They probably didn't deal with one of us before today. Kind of cute."  
He also pats Fon's shoulder to comfort him, fond and patient in a way demons rarely are. Fon has long since suspected that Tsuyoshi has a particularly tender heart for demons younger than himself.

It'd be stupid if Fon didn't take advantage of that to soothe his own soul. And in return, he would make sure nobody ever hurt his senpai.  
Tsuyoshi then stands up and stretches, looking down at Fon and forcing a slight smile on his lips. They are both exhausted. "Well, how did their lust taste? Did you try it at all? If it's their first time dealing with Lust, it might not taste as bad, I hope?" 

Fon shakes his head, moving one hand to show the wet spot he's left on the mattress. "I tried it. It's gross. And I want it off of me. But... You know. Water shortage..."  
Tsunayoshi winches in sympathy, already familiar with how much Fon hates this situation. Tsuyoshi ruffles his own hair, thoughtful, then he sighs deeply and shrugs his shoulders helplessly. "Maybe you could... You know... Go beyond the clouds for some water? If you stay out of the way of any angels or virtues, you should be fine..." 

Fon considers the thought seriously for moment, then he smiles. "I'll go to the battlefields. There's some ponds near there and I don't think any angels are hanging around at this time of night. Apparently, we also had a 'glorious victory' today." 

Tsuyoshi rolls his eyes, waving his hand dismissively, his smile back in place. "Just be careful not to brawl with a warrior angel. I'd be bored if you suddenly disappeared."  
Fon chuckles softly, standing up then and walking to his closet, pulling out a few fresh pieces of clothing to put on after his bath. "Well then. If demons come looking for me, tell them I went out for a drink or something."  
Tsuyoshi nods mildly, giving him a grin. "Have fun out there. And don't strain yourself. You just got back from a punishment."  
Fon waves the concern of, smiling pleasantly himself then. "No worries. Bye bye."

And he takes to the clouds. Simply spreading his dark red, leather wings and climbing the air rapidly. Just a few powerful wing-strokes later, Fon has already reached the Clouds that separate the heavens and their hell. Of course, these are no normal Clouds, to fly through them, one must brave the storm that rages in them. Or speak the appropriate spell to summon portals on either side of the Clouds. Fon has never been afraid of a bit of water and wind, so he flies into the wispy Clouds, beating his wings hard against the immediate change of atmosphere. The wind whips his hair around his face, but if he closes his eyes, the rain that pelts his body hard enough to bruise is actually somewhat refreshing. It washes of most of the liquids still sticking to his skin. It doesn't have much of a chance to help a lot, since Fon just needs a short moment to make it through the layer of Clouds, but he enjoys the refreshing storm as long as he can.

From then on, it's just a short flight over to the usual battlefield. He looks over the vast, empty space, landing near it, but not daring to fly out into the open like that. Anyone could be out there, after all.  
And Fon did promise Tsuyoshi he would get back in one piece. His body really is still recovering from being continuously burned.  
So Fon walks the last few meters cautiously until he stands at the very edge of the battlefield, looking around slowly to admire the place. It's surrounded on all sides by a thick forest, looks a bit like someone just burned this large, circular nothingness into the place. Fon shurgs mildly after a short while, seeing nothing of importance.  
He did check over the battlefield as thoroughly as his position allowed, so he feels safe turning his back to it, walking into the forest to find a pond to clean up in properly.  
Nobody just stares at the corpses littering the space for long, not even Fon, who has an instinctual admiration for the morbid of the world.

Thus, there are no witnesses when one of the corpses stirs, sits upright and stares after the unsuspecting demon with sharp, abyss-colored eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who dat?! It's sorta obvious~ :3
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are muffin motivators!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, I'll update this again sooner rather than later if it's well received!


End file.
